High School Troubles
by Demon-Angel-Twins
Summary: Hiei and Kurama somehow get to are world unanimated and have to go to school with me!
1. meeting KJ

Hey KJ here I deleted my old stories and decided to start fresh as I started High school..whoopee. Anyways I had this weird dream so I decided to make a story outta it; it has Kurama and Hiei in it. Just think of them going to my school..  
  
(Just to tell all the readers, my name is Kiky. If you see any parentheses then it's me helping you, the reader, better understand KJ's writing)  
  
Hey..so I guess you're my editor ne?  
  
(Uhh yea I guess you could call it that)  
  
Ok on with the dream, story thingy.oooo never mind you know what I mean! O yea and KJ is me and I'm describing my self with a few edits of clothing and school.blah de blah de blah.  
  
It's nearing midnight on the last day before the first day of high school for KJ. She was RPing as long as she could before she had to go back to school. She finished up talking to her RPG friends; Kiila, Fenix, Kourtney, Naomi, Chandi and maybe even Jay.  
  
(Ahmm.KJ you mean Kiky) *ooo yea 0.0*  
  
She finished posting for her Angel twin characters  
  
(You mean your well known characters Nyoko and Kyoto) *yeppers now stop interrupting me*  
  
She said her bye-nesses and oyasuminasais, signing off and going to her room.  
  
(What is oyasuminasai??) *.means goodnight* (ooook) She pulled off her black t-shirt showing her green tank top and replaced her jeans with a pare of black shorts. She turned up the volume as 'Cry Little Sister' started to play  
  
(Oooo cry little sister, I love that music vid with Hiei and Yukina...*starry eyes at Hiei*) *hey snap outta it he's mine remember...he bit me* (.. *snapping outta it* hmm what ooo never mind)  
  
She looked into her mirror closet doors as she undid her hair as it fell to her shoulders and started to brush her med. length blondish hair, while adjusting her white bandana. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes thinking 'I guess I should got to bed' she turned her fan on high and set her alarm clock for 6am. She then turned on her black light with her little glow balls on the floor spelling out Nyoko and Kyoto.  
  
(Why may I ask?) *I was bored and didn't have anything else to do with um..* (*knocks head against computer* ok then shall we continue)  
  
She sat on her couch for several min. making sure all of her stories were still there and maybe adding or editing a few. She then climbed up to the top bunk of her wooden bunk bed and laid down  
  
(You mean that wooden bunk bed with no bottom bunk.and how do you sleep with six pillows and three cone fenders and still have room for yourself?) *I dunno*  
  
She kissed her Hiei and Kurama pics that hung on her wall then turned on her ceiling fan lying back down.  
  
(Aren't those the pics where Kurama has no well nothing on *it isn't showing anything* and your Hiei collage with the pic in the middle being the only pic of him with a shirt?) *maybe.* She tossed and turned till she finally got comfy and fell asleep as the posts from the RPGs came flooding back to her memory..  
  
KJ: well that is chapter one pretty short but then again..it was a good stopping point.if you would tell me what ya think cause I started fresh and I just wanna know if anyone likes it sooo far..so I guess a review would do ^^ well if you got this far you must of thought it decent enough to keep reading.bye-ness 


	2. Ruff mornings

Her alarm went off as her eyes opened quick but blurry as she stumbled around on her covers hitting someone on the way bending down and turning her alarm off. She sat back against her pillow realizing that she wasn't imagining things; there was someone in her bed  
  
(Awe KJ having fun on a school night) *hitting her on the head, shall we continue* (rubbing her head, that hurt you know) good ^-^  
  
She rubbed her eyes as they became 20-20 and blinked a few times not wanting to believe what she saw; the only thing that came outta her mouth was "Hiei." He apparently heard the alarm and had his katana ready to slice the noise maker.  
  
(Well glad he didn't or you would have a lot to explain) yea really  
  
He cocked an eye brow at her as she knew and said his name. She backed out to almost falling outta her bed but made a quick turn jumping outta the bed to hit the couch but seeing as someone was there she shifted landing on the floor.. "Owww, owww that hurt" she said as Hiei jumped from the bed landing in front of her. He eyed her ready to pull his Katana out on her. She grabbed his Katana and his hand "Now no need to try and kill me" First he was surprised that she managed to touch him second because he couldn't shake her grip. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you now" she was about to say school but Kurama got up "Now Hiei." Hiei looked at him pulling away from KJ "Hnn Kurama your hear to I see"  
  
(Interesting)  
  
She then sat on the ground as something weird was happening to her, she started remembering stuff about them coming from Japan but still remembering where they came from at the same time. She also felt that she had the powers of her twin characters combined. She then waved her hand at Kurama and Hiei and they became unanimated.  
  
(Ok that is just weird) *you're telling me I dreamt it all up*  
  
"Hiei and Kurama at my house, how and why you are in the Ningenkai of this world I don't know, but memories of you living with us is just coming to me" she sighed and looked them over Kurama had dyed red hair with green eyes at a height of 5'8 and Hiei had short black spiky hair with reddish brown eyes standing 5'6.  
  
(You made Hiei tall) *well he became unanimated, so from what I believe you are shorted while animated*  
  
Kurama pulled the picture of him and Hiei off of the wall staring at them wide eyed handing the pics of Hiei to him. They both stared with unbelief. Hiei finally spoke up "Where in the HELL did you get these.." Kurama was going to say something similar but not as harsh  
  
(Ahhhh you're in trouble.O.O) Thanx a lot  
  
She grabbed the pics from them stashing them in her top draw where most boys would not go into, unless they were very perverted. She then glanced at the clock and her eyes widened "ahhhh it is already 6:30 we have to hurry" Hiei glared "what do you mean WE, I ain't going to school" She glared her glare that could scare anyone and Hiei grumbled but said nothing  
  
(Ooo not the KJ GLARE) * glares* (ahhhh)  
  
"Well you look like ningens, now to get you to look like a ningen, clothes wise" She threw Hiei a black shirt with a dragon and black fire on it with some black knee jean shorts and black tenna shoes. He grumbled pulling his cloakish like thing. KJ started to stare when Kurama put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and turned around blushing slightly as Hiei finished getting dressed.  
  
(Drooling)  
  
She then handed Kurama and black shirt with a heart in the middle with to red roses to the side and two swords threw the heart, with baggy black pants and some black shoes. She turned towards Hiei now and pulled his bandana off casting an incantation on his Jagan so only Kurama, Hiei, and her could see it..  
  
(So only you all can see his Jagan, no fair) *oooo get over it*  
  
"Rules.no using powers, no trying to kill anything..you have all your classes with me and my friends"  
  
(Oooo that's no fun) *shut.up..I is trying to talk here, or I will make you shorter then animated Hiei in the story* (..)  
  
"How in the world do I know all of this I'm not sure.it is just coming to me" She pulled out her black shirt with the black net sleeves and a kitty on the front with the quote 'Bad Kitty' on it and a pare of black baggy jeans. She slipped her shirt on over her tank top and slipped her shorts off and walked to her draw pulling a pare of socks out then put her pants and socks on.  
  
(You know you just changed in front of two boys) *ooo I did..*  
  
She blushed slightly and sat on her couch slipping on her black leather thigh high zip up boots. "Ok lets go" she ran down stairs throwing stuff around as Kurama and Hiei made sure they made it in there lunch bags. "Now if anyone asks, you moved here from Japan living with me and my family, you can go by Kurama and Hiei saying you were named after the mountains Kurama and Hiei ok, ok lets go" She didn't give anytime for complaints as she rushed outside to reveal that they all had mopeds, her ride was upgraded from a bike to a moped.and they all three had there own moped.  
  
(Woot, woot awesome I got a moped) no you don't Kurama Hiei and I do nah, nah  
  
"You know how to work this ne?" Kurama looked like he did; his was black with red roses on it. But Hiei couldn't seem to get what he was suppose to do on his Black moped with a silver dragon on it..KJ looked over to him "come on Hiei get on the back of mine" he nice black moped with a silver dragon and kanji symbols on it.  
  
*my dream moped* (yea you can only wish) *hey*  
  
Hiei cursed at his moped and hopped on the back of hers as KJ sped up and Kurama followed "Hold on Hiei" he grubbed some more and held on to her waist . They soon pulled up to Jeffersonville High School and walked in the front doors 


End file.
